


[All Seb/Lando] When you're crying

by Rinny001



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinny001/pseuds/Rinny001
Summary: Kimi x Seb/Lewis x Seb(稍微提及Nico)/Charles x SebCarlos x Lando/Max x Lando←有點是Carlos.Max xLando上班碼字有點變成日常，快速短打，一樣是自我流之自產自娛，因為本人沒啥CP潔癖，所以Lando組如果有潔癖，可能要選擇跳過or自行腦補成2段故事or something else.那個標籤不知道有沒有分功受？覺得好複雜XD以上,感謝你的閱讀,希望可以收到你的心得♥️
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel, Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr/Max Verstappen, Lando Norris/Max Verstappen, Lewis Hamilton & Nico Rosberg, Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Kudos: 5





	1. [Kimi x Seb] When you're crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimi x Seb  
> *設定於2018 German Grand Prix at Hockenheim

Kimi從來沒有看過Seb哭泣，除了在床上的時候，所以當Kimi回到房間看到Seb掉下眼淚的時候，一直很匆忙不亂的冰人也瞬間不知所措，他明白今天痛失的比賽，足夠讓Seb失望透頂，但他相信發生的原因，一定不是只有單純的失誤，只是，沒想到一進門就看到Seb抬頭看著自己，掉下眼淚 。

Kimi覺得完了，他這輩子最不會處理別人哭了，通常有人哭他都是先跑為妙，但這次哭得是自己的戀人，不能跑，這幾秒內，Kimi覺得自己的腦要燒壞了，但同時腦子給了自己一個不錯的點子，於是當Seb正要開口時，只看到Kimi一個箭步衝出房門，Seb覺得有點不高興了的扁扁嘴，沒想到當自己正準備起身時，視野出現了自己愛吃的巧克力蛋糕和雪糕，抬起頭只看到Kimi說：「吃這個心情會好點」，搭配著窘迫的臉，讓Seb破涕為笑的說：「Kimi你真的是...」

The end.


	2. [Lewis x Seb] When you're crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis x Seb  
> *稍微提及Nico，但與Lewis非情侶關係，只是朋友

Lewis從來沒有看過Seb哭泣，除了在頒獎台上興奮到哭的時候，所以當Lewis一進門看到Seb，站在開放室廚房，身旁是各種食材，但卻看似在哭泣抖動的背影時，Lewis覺得一切都不單純

所以Lewis邊喊著Sebby，邊慢慢走近，只是沒想到在快要接近Seb的時候，聽到Seb帶著哭腔語調，促使Lewis停下腳步先聽著Seb舒壓，但內心卻更感覺到這一切有點詭異，於是多年經驗之下，他決定先發制人的抓住Seb的肩，轉過他的身，果不其然，看到Seb掛著失笑的臉說：「你是不是從一開始就發現我在假哭？」，Lewis邊笑著說：「所以Sebby又在搞什麼把戲？又跟誰打賭了？」順手抹掉Seb臉上的不知哪一種水痕

「什麼阿，好像我賭很多次一樣，明明也才第五次！」Seb聽聞有點不開心的拍掉Lewis的手，轉過身準備要處理其他食材，同時也邊說：「都是Daniel拉，他說什麼你出去玩這麼久都沒有聯絡，一定是偷偷去找Nico了，我跟他說不可能，但他要我好好測試一下你，如果真的沒有，他要請我吃特別的巧克力蛋糕！如果有，我要請他吃大餐！所以...說，你到底有沒有去找Nico？」Lewis聽完Seb一長串話，竟然沒有馬上矢口否認，於是Seb看著Lewis挑了挑眉，憤憤丟下一句：「你讓我損失了美味的巧克力蛋糕！今晚這些食材都是你處理了！」然後頭也不回的離開廚房，逕至走到客廳，坐在沙發上看起書來，但耳邊不時傳來Lewis哀嚎的聲音

「Sebby！Sebby！快點來拯救我阿...」  
「Sebby我沒辦法面對這麼多食材阿...」

最後在聽著廚房裡的Lewis喊著：「Sebby我眼睛好痛阿」的時候，Seb在抬頭就看到眼前出現拿著洋蔥，淚水汪汪的Lewis對著自己說：「Sebby,幫幫我吧,洋蔥好可怕阿」讓Seb笑著闔上書本，並順走了男朋友手上的洋蔥，順便丟下一句：「這次就原諒你了，下次如果在偷偷去找Nico，你得切兩天的洋蔥！」

但就在Lewis覺得得救的同時，Seb卻看著自己，悠悠的說：「但是你為什麼要瞞著我去找Nico？恩？」讓Lewis覺得今晚可能得和Roscoe一起睡狗窩了。

The end.  



	3. [Charles x Seb] When you're crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles x Seb  
> 突然get到這對的有趣之處，可惜明年就不在一隊了

Charles從來沒有看過Seb哭泣，除了去接他探望完Michael後，在車上悄悄落淚的時候 

但是Seb現在卻講著電話，講到好像在哭泣，看著Seb默默抬手抹過臉頰，這讓Charles覺得大事不妙，於是在看到Seb掛斷電話後，就火速的抓住自家戀人的手，把他丟進那台自己一直捨不得開，但Seb一直嚷嚷著要開的車裡，也迅速的坐上副駕駛座，Seb對於這一連串的動作，還一頭霧水時，只聽到Charles說：「Seb,今天你想怎樣開這台車，都是可以的！」

Seb對此感到非常驚訝，但他好像連結到了什麼，於是順從的說：「真的？真的怎樣開都可以嗎？」而在耳邊傳來Charles的肯定回答時，掌控著油門的右腳已經踩了下去，引擎聲瞬間響徹鄉村間，奔馳在田野間的路叢裡，從白天開到黃昏，漾著夕陽的光芒下，Charles看著Seb歡笑的臉龐，覺得如果可以給自家戀人開開車，就能揮別悲傷，歡樂無限的話，這車怎樣讓他開，都無所謂！

而在一整天飆車的極速下，兩個人此刻坐在沙發上，吃著車手不該吃的速食，Charles一手攏著Seb肩，突然想起什麼的看著Seb問：「Seb,所以你今天為何講電話講到哭？」，而Seb只是眨著眨眼，看著Charles回答：「孩子，我只是因為法拉利說F2004的價格太貴時，眼睛因為有點酸，順手揉一下眼臉驅趕睏意而已」，然後拍拍身子站起身，身著懶腰Seb就這樣喊著：「該來去睡覺囉～」留下一臉錯愕的Charles獨自盯著Seb遠去的背影。

『年輕人阿，功力還是太嫩了~』Seb邊沐浴邊想，如果不這樣演，你怎麼捨得讓我開那台新車呢！

The end.


	4. [Carlos x Lando] When you're crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos x Lando  
> 讓我們期待明年穿著不同顏色的兩位，如何迸出新糖(?)←跟內容一點關係都沒有

Carlos有點搞不清楚現在的狀況，印象中最近也沒發生什麼，會讓小朋友不開心或難過的事情，但是從今天一進門，小朋友就撲向自己緊抱不放，還發出哽咽的聲音，讓自己有點不知所措，手慌張的想要抬起Lando埋在胸口臉，但Lando卻死死的不順從，所以只好改安撫性拍著Lando的背，邊思考現在這不知名的狀況

而在Carlos不知所措的狀態下，Lando悄悄的歪起了嘴角，其實他根本沒有在哭，只是跟他的遊戲夥伴打了一個賭，叫做"如果自己突然哭，Carlos的反應是怎樣"，一群人都說Carlos會開開玩笑試圖逗自己開心，但只有自己堅持Carlos會不知所措，於是在算準Carlos回來開門時，Lando喊著「Carlos...」的聲音說有多委屈就有多委屈，然後在以迅雷不及掩耳的速度，埋進Carlos懷裡，事實證明自己的賭贏了，那些遊戲夥伴通通都要給自己珍貴的遊戲武器

當然，此刻抱著自己的Carlos對此毫不知情，而看著直播的遊戲夥伴，紛紛忿忿的退出的群聊 。

The end.


	5. [Max x Lando] When you're crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max x Lando  
> 這隊據說是認識最久的？神神秘秘，什麼時候會看到浮上檯面的糖呢？←一樣和內容一點關係都沒有

Max不知道Lando哭起來的樣子，如此可愛又讓人心疼，Lando總是掛著笑容，就算開起很糟糕的玩笑，他還是可以一笑至之，有時候Max很羨慕Lando脾氣管理如此優秀，因為自己以前真是一言難盡

不過，說起來Lando怎麼會突然哭了起來？Max就有點搞不懂了，而且還罕見的生起氣，把自己關在門外。

這一切到底是怎麼了？

房門外的Max感覺一點動靜都沒有，Lando覺得自己真的要生氣了，其實這又是他另一項跟訓練師John的賭注，賭自己未來一周能不能喝牛奶的賭注，但Max卻讓自己輸了賭注！

John告訴自己，牛奶喝太多了，會長胖，所以要自己開始控制每天飲用量，但牛奶如此美味，根本控制不住麻，所以貪杯喝了不少，惹的John很難得快要抓狂，於是他們就決定來磐賭注，就賭如果自己突然哭，身為男朋友的Max的反應是不是立刻安慰，想當初自己信誓旦旦的說Max一定是立刻安慰我的，沒想到Max只在那邊看著自己的臉傻笑！

Lando只好假裝氣憤的捶了下Max的胸口，在轉身回房順便上鎖，John還在火上加油的說「你終於可以乖乖的遵守不喝牛奶的規定了」，氣的Lando憤憤的關掉直播，躺在床上，用身體把被子蓋得鼓鼓的

當然，還在門外摸不著頭緒的Max，很成熟的覺得Lando等等就會出來，所以感覺毫不在意的哼著歌，轉身去廚房到了杯牛奶，回到客廳看起了電視，Max覺得等Lando出來快去親兩口，在奉上一杯他最愛的牛奶Lando就會原諒自己了

至於Max未來的遭遇，只有他自己可以扭轉了

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很感謝點進來的各位  
> 看完這自我流之自產自娛  
> 有天說不定會來個三人行，希望可以趕上速度認真上班碼字(x)


End file.
